Bar Melancholy
by Estantia
Summary: In one of his usual haunts Obi Wan Kenobi finds an unusual customer, but is she talking about her own problems or something else? Oneshot, takes place between episodes 2&3.


Heya, this is another little snapshot, this time showing a brief interaction with the Star Wars Universe. The worrying thing is that I was writing this while watching episodes 2 & 3 for the first time and as soon as I did, Kenobi started to get suspicious of the chancellor. Erm... Oops? The log is written between 3 and 4, with the event between 2 and 3.

Anyway, I do have any claim to Star Wars whatsoever, if I did I wouldn't be posting here, so enjoy!

* * *

Bar Melancholy

It is a shame really, that I did not think that woman in the bar of any importance. How she might have known of the events to come I cannot fathom, perhaps if I had listened a little more closely... but it is done.

I realise that writing this only shows my own foolishness, but that is something I can bear, after all, my foolishness cannot be more apparent than it already is.

* * *

A great many of my contacts are to be found in bars, and thus it was unsurprising I spent a lot of time in them. However this particular one is not a place for new faces, and this particular newcomer looked too soft for this particular place with loose brown hair and leaning on the bar in the way those who wished to forget do. The manner of those who do not pay attention to anything except their own thoughts.

Despite this she noticed my entrance immediately, the slight shift of the hair before returning to her former position as I approached and took my normal seat. It occurs to me now that even this was no coincidence.

It was certainly apparent she was no normal customer, the force curled around her like a friendly wind or river, however her aura contained a golden tint barely visible against her coat. As the force was invisible to most this didn't explain why the normal residents hadn't taken an issue with her, I surmise that it was due to the resemblance of her clothes to Master Yoda's, a long golden coat with white shirt and trousers underneath.

"It's a shame," she said, eyes on something only she could see, "Even if I didn't know how this was all going to end and even though I do NOT know the specifics I would see it coming. It amazes me they can't."

"It sounds like you carry a heavy burden," I began, spreading my hand to do the kindness I generally offer to those lost young souls, "you should go back home and not lose yourself in drink."

The reaction I got surprised me, she didn't even look away, let alone move. "I couldn't lose myself in drink if I tried," she replied, "Though sometimes I wish I could. Besides, I can't do anything to stop it. If I tried I would only end up hurting more people with my actions."

"You speak like a true philosopher," I replied with slight amusement, "but you forget, there is always something one can do, no matter if it seems that all hope is lost."

"Yes, I can, but they are not important where the big things are concerned, and I can't do it now anyway," she looked directly at him, "You really shouldn't be worrying about me though."

I frowned, could the statements fit together? "Are you claiming to read the future?"

"Only the present," she sighed, "Right now, whatever happens will only make things worse. But I guess that's how balance works, right? In order to feel joy you must feel sorrow."

I paused. Had this person... sought me out as a warning? "What... are you trying to say?" I asked cautiously, tone uncertain.

"Nothing, just the ramblings of a strange woman with far too much on her mind," she said, voice lightening as she stood from her stool and turning in a swirl of golden fabric, "I just hope for the best, even if I do know how it will all end up."

I started to my own feet, unintentionally jostling the crowd in my haste to follow "Wait a moment..."

"Oi! That was my drink you m'ralp!"

"Don't worry, I'll see you again," she said quietly before a scuffle ensued that caused me to lose track of her.

* * *

For all my skill I failed to locate her despite the assurance that we would meet, and so I let the matter lie. ﻿However, it gave me reason to think she was indeed talking about our situation as Senator Palpatine was behaving strangely and young Anakin seemed to be acting even more rashly than usual, though I would not have paid it much heed we not had that conversation.

Her words of sorrow and joy still are disquietening. I would not like to think that the balance the chosen one would bring needed such pain and suffering, yet the idea of a force of light powerful enough to go against it is soothing and I cannot decide whether I would wish it to be correct or not. For now, as she said, my actions will only cause more damage, so I will wait until it is the right time to act and correct my foolish mistakes.

- Log made by Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi


End file.
